1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video processing method, and more particularly, to a video processing method and related apparatus for performing a smooth detection on video data, and for selectively performing different video processing operations according to a result generated by a smooth detection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of video processing, a result generated by a motion detection is usually used as a basis for determining whether to perform video processing operations in the spatial domain or in the temporal domain. For example, when performing deinterlacing or luminance/chrominace separating, the result of the motion detection is utilized to determine whether to perform the video processing operations in the spatial domain or in the temporal domain.
However, the result of the conventional motion detection may be not very reliable. Determining whether to perform video processing operations in the spatial domain or in the temporal domain according to the result of the motion detection may cause problems. For instance, video processing operations in the spatial domain are usually suitable for processing a motion position in a digital image. However, if the motion position is determined as a still position erroneously by the motion detection, the video processing operation in the temporal domain will be utilized for encoding/decoding the motion position instead of the video processing operation in the spatial domain, and which may result in a video artifact easily seen. An image quality of the processed image is therefore usually decreased due to this video artifact.